my_hero_academia_ships_and_roleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
BNHA GROUP CHAT volume 1
BNHA GROUP CHAT Deku Welcome to this group chat everyone! GravityGirl Hi! Tenya Hello Blasty What the hell Deku?! SharkBoy Come on Bakugo, it’ll be fun Pikachu Sup AlienQueen Hey guys Tenya This is an interesting concept Midoriya, but we are in the middle of class and should be learning Invisibaby Yeah, but who cares Deku It’ll be fine. Trust me. IWannaSleep What am I doing in this group chat. Deku You’re our friend!!!! IWannaSleep' I have no friends Frosty Who the hell made this my name Pikachu Guilty GravityGirl Did you add anybody else Deku? Deku All of class 1a, the big three cause they’re awesome. Lemillion Thank you Wavelength Aww, shucks Tamaki Thanks... Deku Shinsou, Hatsume and I think I may have accidentally added some people from class 1b Kendno That you did Tetsu4 Yes Induplicate Why would you even add us into a stupid 1a groujhjsdmbfskdgfs Froggo r/ihadastroke Ibarbara Kendou stabbed him, Vlad-sensei is wondering why he’s slumped over the desk muttering about class 1a Deku Well then... Blasty DEKU THIS IS STUPID, WHY THE EVEN DID YOU MAKE THIS STUPID GROUP CHAT?!?! SharkBoy Calm down Bakugo AlienQueen Um Aizawa may have noticed something suspicious Invisibaby Yeah specially when you exploded the desk. FrostytheSnowman This is ridiculous. Stop. Changing. My. Name. Deku So does anyone even know what we’re supposed to be learni-HOLY FUCK WHERE WAS THAT EXPLOSION?!!? Blasty Wasn’t me CaughtonTape For once Blasty YOU WANNA FIGHT?! GravityGirl Still where did that explosion come from ZoomIn That was us. In the support course Deku WHAT HAPPENED ZoomIn Welp, one of my babies through a little tantrum and disobeyed mama. So mama’s got some bugs to fix. IWannaSleep I think I speak for everyone when I say, Translation please. Tenya One of her inventions failed and exploded, so she needs to fix the problems. It was quite a simple explanation if you think about it. Deku Wow Iida SharkBoy That was impressive Yaomomo Um guys has anyone noticed that Todoroki is on fire. Endeavour WHO EVER DID THIS IS DEAD MEAT!!! Deku Wow. Kaminari you are dead Pikachu Oh no he knows it’s me Lemillion What’s going on? Invisibaby Todoroki is trying to kill Kaminari for changing his name to Endeavour. Tamiki Isn’t that his father? Froggo Yep Tamiki Then what’s the problem AlienQueen Daddy issues Wavelength Send Pics! Now! GravityGirl Done! Todorokiatemptstokillkaminari.jpeg Kaminariisntdoingtowell.jpeg Ohgodhesgonestupid.jpeg Induplicate HAHA!!! CLASS 1A WILL NEVER BECOME HEROS IF THEY FIGHMHVMDSHH BirbMan Another stroke? Kendno Yeah let’s go with that Ibarbara You really have to stop that Kendou, this time Monoma screamed the words “CLASS 1A!” as you jabbed him. Tetsu4 Yeah, it’s a wonder that Vlad-Sensei isn’t suspicious. Actually it’s a wonder that your teacher isn’t suspicious... CaughtonTape Nah, he’s formed a chrysalis and is about to transform into a beautiful butterfly any day now IWannaSleep Aizawa formed a what? Deku He’s under a desk in his sleeping bag ignoring us. Blasty Yeah, like always IWannaSleep Don’t talk shit about Dad! Blasty What Deku What GravityGirl What Tenya What Shouba What Pikachu What Invisibaby What Birbman What AlienQueen What SharkBoy What Deku Did you just call Aizawa-Sensei dad? IWannaSleep NO. I didn’t. Blasty Yes you did, you idiot. IWannaSleep SHUT UP! Lemillion You better watch out I just heard that the principal is coming to see what’s causing all the chaos. Deku Ok. I guess we better end this chat here. For now... Deku ended the group chat BNHA GROUP CHAT Deku That was a close one. GravityGirl Yep. Kendno Just checking, did the principal really come to your classroom? Blasty WHAT DO YOU BLOODY THINK? SharkBoy That means yes Deku He made Aizawa-sensei get up and talked to him until the bell rang. Lemillion That sounds cool. Deku added SugarRush and HeadsorTails to the group chat. SugarRush Why are Mina, Kaminari and Sero in my room? AlienQueen Cake. Pikachu Cake. CaughtonTape Cake. Deku Did you make a cake? HeadsorTails He hasn’t since the one that Hakagure and the other girls STOLE from him. That was for my BIRTHDAY girls, I specifically asked him to make it for me. GravityGirl For the millionth time, WE’RE SORRY. Wavelength Ok I stole Tamaki’s phone and changed all his passwords, so he would be distracted, and he ended up curling up in a corner crying at his phone. That’s why I’m flying btw. To avoid Mirio’s oncoming rage. Tamakiiscrying.jpeg Thegroundissosmall.jpeg Lemillion YOU DID WHAT?!?! NEJIRE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET DOWN! SharkBoy My senpai’s sad Deku My senpai’s mad GravityGirl Our senpai’s bad Froggo Our senpai’s bad IWannaSleep What did I just read Wavelength OMG my spies just sent me a picture of Mirio hugging Tamaki. SO. DAMN. CUTE!!! Yaomomo Pictures plz Wavelength SocuteMirioandTamaki.jpg Deku How long have they known each other? SharkBoy How long have they been gay? Deku Wait… Deku What? Lemillion Just gonna ignore that Kirishima. Ok, finally managed to reset the passwords on his phone and he’s gonna join us after he has stopped hyperventilating because of what he has just read. Invisibaby Take your time senpai Blasty I’m done with this. Blasty has left the chat ClamHands Why is my name… this? Wavelength HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Lemillion NEEEJJJIIIRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZoomIn Is this better OctopusMan No Lemillion WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!?! Deku Guys schtap, you don’t want Togata-senpai to get angry at you. Really. You don’t SharkBoy Here you go senpai SunEater I guess that’s better. Yaomomo Why SunEater? Deku It’s his hero name. Wavelength Oof. My quirk won’t work. I’m falling. Shouba You’re dead Wavelength Yes. But not from falling. BirbBoy Then from what? Wavelength Mirio is coming for me!!! Mirioiscomingforme.jpg Induplicate HAHAHAHA Class 1A!!! Deku Monoma, those three are seniors Induplicate Shdwjkffdfvjhdhvkjsdfvlkjkfjvhkljvh Yaomomo Another stroke? That makes 3. Kendno Yeah, let’s call it that. Tetsu4 Kendo you have to schtap that. Really you could kill him one day. HeadsorTails Why did her quirk stop working? Deku Where’s Aizawa-sensei? HeadsorTails Why do I think those two questions are related? SharkBoy I’ll go stop him from being accomplice to murder. SharkBoy has left the group chat BNHA GROUP CHAT Deku has blocked Blasty and SharkBoy from the chat Deku has added SparklyBoy to the chat Deku That should ensure that we won’t get killed later Shouba Why would we get killed? Deku Cause this is a gay conspiracy Between two of our closest friends Kacchan and Kirishima Deku The girls started it AlienQueen *puts hands up to my eye in a triangle shape* Oooooweeeeeooooooo Pikachu I’ll get the conspiracy board CaughtonTape I’ll get the Tinfoil Shouba Stop Deku It. I’m Shouba Serious HeadsorTails We’ll discuss that some other time cause Kaminari, Sero and Mina are already yelling other conspiracies at a suspiciously well-developed conspiracy board in tinfoil hats. Whattheactualfuck.jpg Invisibaby Lmao Shouba That’s mine Deku Oh than- WAIT WHAT!?!? Shouba That’s my conspiracy board GravityGirl Let’s get back to the topic of Bakugou and Kirishima liking each other. Deku Yes, let’s Tetsu4 If you need any proof that Kiri’s gay I got in touch with one of his middle school friends and he sent me this picture of a text that Kiri sent him in their third year. Theevidence.jpg BirbBoy Why are you here? Tetsu4 Do you have a picture of Kirishima Confessing his sexuality? BirbBoy No Tenya Why are you talking about Kirishima and Bakugou behind their backs? Deku Because we’d be killed Shouba If we talked about it to their faces SugarRush Midoriya, Todoroki, you gotta stop doing that. Those 3 were screaming about aliens and adding more layers of tinfoil to their hats. Then they screamed that Mina was one of them and that the communists from the future are going to come back in time and take her away from them. I swear if they use up the rest of the tinfoil… Induplicate Do you need kendo? Froggo Do you mean: Do you need them to have r/Ihadastroke moments SparklyBoy GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!! Deku What’s happening? SparklyBoy Those three /heads want me to use my beautiful shining naval laser to send a / Signal to the ones in the sky. The “dark” controlling ones. TheseThingsAreTangled They mean the Illuminati SparklyBoy Qu’est-ce que je fous vraiment, une sorte d’esclave laser? Yaomomo That’s French, He’s swearing in French. Deku What is he saying? Yaomomo You’re too pure to know what he just said. SparklyBoy Ils ont pris ma ceinture. Commencer à préparer leurs cercueils. Ils auront besoin d’eux très bientôt. Deku Can I know what that means? Yaomomo I’ll tell you later. All you need to know is that those three idiots stole his belt. Thoseidiots.jpg Theystolehisbelt.jpg He’sadvancing.jpg They’redonefor.jpg GravityGirl Monoma! Quickly!!! Induplicate She’s already there Deku How? Tetsu4 Me Kendno Done ThreemoreIhadastrokes.jpg Deku Now that that’s done does anyone else have proof of a relationship between Kacchan and Kirishima? ZoomIn I do. I haz pictures taken literally 30 seconds ago of them hugging. Invisibaby How IWannaSleep I think invisible girls spoke for us all when she said that Tenya Mei, you weren’t stalking us again were you? Deku 1. Iida how do you know that? And 2. Mei, you’ve stalked us before? ZoomIn More than once. But that’s not it. One of my babies flew off during testing and it started taking pictures of stuff and I just got some of them hugging, snuggling and basically showing affection to each other. Hugging.jpg Snuggling.jpg Adorable.jpg Froggo So cute ZoomIn New picture just in. Theykissed.jpg NOOO MY BABYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Deku I guess that’s what that explosion was I’m sorry Hatsume HeadsorTails / Bakugou’s coming we have to stop. Deku ended the group chat BNHA GROUP CHAT 6:00pm Blasty What the hell were you guys talking about earlier. Why can’t I fucking read the rest of the group chat? DEKU!!!! Deku n-nothing Kacchan Shouba can I have my conspiracy board back please Pikachu we’re not done AlienQueen the dark ones haven’t arrived yet CaughtonTape the machine isn’t ready AlienQueen we ran out of tinfoil Blasty what the F/ Deku They went on a conspiracy rampage with Shouto’s conspiracy board last night when you were… Blasty I shouldn’t have asked. But I will ask this… Blasty WHAT THE F/ DO YOU F/ING KNOW DEKU!?!?!?!?!? SharkBoy Okay so Uraraka just showed me the… proceedings… of last night and I actually had to reread it three times. I’m so embarrassed. And Tetsutetsu how did you even get his number? You know what I don’t really care I’ll deal with that later. Right now my main priority is making sure that Katsuki doesn’t murder Midoriya and that Kaminari is alright because he’s not looking too well. SugarRush Wait, who’s Katsuki? Deku Katsuki is Bakugou’s first name. it basically means victory. TheseThingsAreTangled You learn something new everyday Yaomomo Sharing is caring. Shouba Let’s see, his name is victory and he won the UA Sports Festival 1st year section and was the top entrant in the entrance exam. He has basically won everything. Shouba Including Kirishima’s heart. GravityGirl When you look at it that way it now makes a lot of sense. Deku Wow, Shouto that was… HeadsorTails Shouto? Invisibaby Todoroki’s first name HeadsorTails Thanks Toru. Invisibaby That’s okay, Mashirao. Deku Mashirao? HeadsorTails That’s my given name. Shouba That’s okay Izuku. I didn’t know that either. GravityGirl So I compiled a list of everyone who talk to people on a first name basis. I’ll send it to everyone. SharkBoy Okay so I managed to calm Bakugou down. Midoriya, you are safe now. GravityGirl Sending updated list to everyone. Deku Why did you update it? GravityGirl Had to change “sometimes” to “occasionally” Deku Oh SharkBoy Okay then. The next thing on my list is checking up on Kaminari he looks unwell. SharkBoy Maybe it was too much of this conspiracy s/. Kaminariisn’tlookingwell.jpg Froggo Kirishima just swore BirbBoy That he did… and nobody but us noticed it. AlienQueen IT WAS THE GOVERNMENT, THEY MADE HIM SICK. WAIT KIRI DON’T TOUCH THAT!!!!! Deku What happened to him? What happened to Kirishima? HeadsorTails Good god. Hopefully he wakes up before Bakugou finds him SunEater Wait. What happened to my kohai? Lemillion Kohai? Kohai? Since when did you start calling Kirishima Kohai? SunEater Why do you care what I call Kirishima? Lemillion Why shouldn’t I care? You’ve never called any of the other juniors Kohai. SunEater I’ve never worked with any of the other juniors have I? BirbBoy What are we witnessing? Wavelength The first fight these two have ever had. I think. I’ll send pictures later. Deku Ok, you’d better deliver. SharkBoy Make sure things don’t get out of hand remember Togata-senpai doesn’t have a quirk anymore and CaughtonTape Kiri’s back, we won’t die! SharkBoy What did you have for dinner? SugarRush How’s that important? Wavelength Someone in our class cooked goat. Deku Goat. SharkBoy Horns Wavelength S/! Mirio! Tenya Okay Deku What happened to you Kirishima? Why were you unconscious before? SharkBoy Well, first off Kaminari is sick so don’t go near him. And secondly I tried to take his tinfoil hat off him. Now Kaminari will explain the rest to you. Pikachu When I’m sick to cope with fighting the virus my body builds up extra static which exceeds my body’s voltage storage capability which means instead of storing the static inside of my body it gets stored as a layer of low voltage electricity above my skin and… oh god it’s horrible. I can’t go near water or I’ll electrocute myself and ughhhhhhhhhhh Froggo You can’t even take a shower when you’re sick? Pikachu No. And that fact means I feel disgusting all the time. I’m going to go to bed. Yaomomo Could you just… Pikachu Fine after I go past Mineta’s room. Deku Yaoyorozu?! He’s sick. How could you? Yaomomo ………. Yaomomo How could I not. Deku That’s it. We’re done for tonight. 9:00pm SharkBoy opened a private chat with CaughtonTape SharkBoy Ok, I’ll be quick. I want you to scare Kaminari in the middle of the night. CaughtonTape Why? SharkBoy Because CaughtonTape Ok. Good night Kirishima. 3:30am CaughtonTape Well, that backfired. SharkBoy Never speak of this again? CaughtonTape Never speak of this again. SharkBoy closed the private chat